As long as it's not about love
by Sobek-ka-re
Summary: Lucy Schulz möchte Lehrerin werden. Sie bekommt die Möglichkeit ihr Refendariat im Fach Zaubertränke auf Hogwarts zu absolvieren. Mit ihrem Mentor ergeben sich jedoch ungeahnte Probleme...
1. Chapter 1

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Dies ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte. Einige weitere Kapitel sind fertig. Freue mich über Rückmeldungen._

 _Habe die zeitlichen Abläufe teilweise etwas verschoben, so wie ich es für meine Geschichte gebrauchen konnte._

 **31.08.2015, 18.30 Uhr, Schleswig-Holstein**

Lucy Schulz klappte den Deckel ihres großen Koffers zu. Sie hatte die letzten Tage mit Packen verbracht. Endlich war sie zuversichtlich alles zusammen zu haben. Morgen in aller Frühe würde sie ganz nach Muggelart mit dem Taxi zum Flughafen fahren und nach England fliegen. Nach London genauer gesagt. Am dortigen Bahnhof würde sie die Welt der Muggel verlassen und einen Zug am Gleis 9 3/4 besteigen. Lucy hatte keinen Grund zur Annahme jemals wieder in der Welt zu leben, in der sie aufgewachsen war. Ihre Großmutter, bei der sie die letzten Jahre gelebt hatte und zu der sie, nach dem Unfalltod ihrer Eltern vor 8 Jahren, ein inniges Vertrauensverhältnis aufgebaut hatte, war vor 3 Monaten verstorben. Friedlich eingeschlafen, wie es immer ihr Wunsch gewesen war. Trotzdem war Lucy unendlich traurig und hätte gerade jetzt, wo sie kurz davor stand ihr Leben so vollständig umzukrempeln, ihre Oma brauchen können, die die Gabe hatte, ihr allein durch ihre ruhige Präsens Sicherheit zu geben. Aber Lucy würde die Herausforderung allein meistern müssen. Und sie freute sich darauf, die Referendariatsstelle auf Hogwarts, der wohl bekanntesten Schule für Zauberei, anzutreten. Sie war stolz darauf, aufgrund ihrer guten Schulnoten und ihrer praktischen Erfahrung im Labor ihres letzten Arbeitgebers, die Möglichkeit zu haben, an einer so renommierten Schule ihre Ausbildung zur Lehrerin beginnen zu können. Noch mehr darauf, nach einer ersten freundlichen Absage noch mehrfach nach gebohrt zu haben. Nach mehrfachen Briefwechsel mit dem Schulleiter, Herrn Albus Dumbledore, der auch in Deutschland als großer Zauberer bekannt war, hatte der letzte Brief schließlich eine Zusage enthalten. Am 1. September 2015 sollte sie ihre Stelle als Referendarin im Fach Zaubertränke antreten. Ihre Großmutter hatte diesen Sieg mit ihr gefeiert. Jetzt saß Lucy auf Ihrem gepackten Koffer in der ansonsten leeren Wohnung und fühlte sich schrecklich angesichts ihres Traums der morgen in Erfüllung gehen sollte.

Apathisch stand Lucy auf um sich im Bad fertig zu machen. Bevor sie unter die Dusche ging betrachtete sie sich einen Moment im Spiegel. Sie war verhältnismäßig groß, die langen, leicht gewellten Haare färbte sie seit einigen Jahren neongrün. Ihr schlanker Körper und ihre gesamte Figur gefielen Lucy durchaus, obwohl sie wenig Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten legte. Ihre Arme und Beine trugen eine Anzahl unterschiedlicher Narben, die Lucy jedoch als Andenken betrachtete. Sie rührten zumeist von ihrer Leidenschaft her, in ihrer Freizeit an Muggelfahrzeugen, am liebsten an Motorräder herumzuschrauben und damit herumzufahren. Niemals hätte sie diese ehrlich erarbeiteten Zeugnisse ihrer Leidenschaft entfernen wollen, auch wenn es mittels Magie ein Leichtes gewesen wäre. Endlich stieg Lucy unter die Dusche, schlüpfte anschließend in ihren Schlafanzug um früh ins Bett zu gehen. Unerwarteter Weise ließ der Schlaf nicht lange auf sich warten.

Als um 4.00 Uhr der Weckzauber losging, war Lucy erstaunlich ausgeschlagen und ging methodisch daran ihren endgültigen Auszug aus der Wohnung ihrer Großmutter vorzubereiten. Nachdem sie angezogen war, rollte sie ihr Bettzeug zusammen um es dem Reisegepäck hinzuzufügen, zauberte ein Stück Brot mit Leberwurst zum Frühstück, machte einen letzten Rundgang durch die Räume die ihr Zuhause gewesen waren und verlies die Wohnung. Der Schlüssel kam wie abgesprochen in den Briefkasten, für die neuen Mieter. Draußen kündigte sich der Sonnenaufgang an, das Taxi wartete an der Straße. Beim Verladen ihres Koffers ins Taxi, löste bei Lucy dann doch freudige Erwartung den Abschiedsschmerz ab und die sinnbefreite Popmusik aus dem Radio des Taxifahrers schaffte es nicht, Lucy wie gewöhnlich zu entnerven.

Während des Wartens am Flughafen malte sich Lucy aus, wie ihr neues Leben aussehen würde. Sie hatte Bilder von Hogwarts gesehen, aber wie sah das Schloss von innen aus? Wie waren die Schüler, die Kollegen, der berühmte Schulleiter? Wie würde ihre Ausbildung ablaufen? Sie wusste, dass es große Unterschiede zwischen den Zauberschulen gab. Das deutsche Internat, dass sie besucht hatte, war in jedem Fall deutlich kleiner als Hogwarts und es hatte keine Häuser gegeben, denen die Schüler zugeordnet wurden. Noch heute abend würde sie zumindest auf einige Fragen Antworten erhalten.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Dies ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte. Einige weitere Kapitel sind fertig. Freue mich über Rückmeldungen._

 **01.09.2015, 07.15 Uhr, Flug zwischen Hamburg und London**

Der Flug selber verlief unspektakulär, sodass Lucy weiter ihren Gedanken nach hängen konnte. In der Muggelwelt fand sie sich problemlos zurecht, sie war dort aufgewachsen. Erst mit dem Brief ihrer Schule zu ihrem elften Geburtstag hatten Lucy und ihre Eltern erfahren, dass eine verborgene Welt existierte, in der es Zauberei, Drachen, fliegende Besen und noch seltsamere Dinge tatsächlich gab. Zunächst hatten alle an einen Scherz geglaubt, dann jedoch begann Lucys Leben einen unerwarteten Verlauf zu nehmen. Im Nachhinein erkannte sie dass ihre Großmutter von der Neuigkeit seltsam wenig überrascht gewesen war. Lucy bedauerte ihre Oma nie gefragt zu haben, wie das kam. Hatte sie von der magischen Welt gewusst? Einen Zauberer gekannt? Jetzt würde sie es nicht mehr erfahren.

Nach der Landung in Heathrow und nachdem sie ihren Koffer vom Gepäckband gesammelt hatte (mit magischer Hilfe war er als Erstes erschienen) stellte Lucy fest, dass ihr die bisherige Reise als nostalgischer Abschied von der Muggelwelt genügte. Vielleicht hatte sie auch einfach keine Lust, sich mit ihrem Koffer in den Heathrow Express und die Londoner U-Bahnen zu begeben. Sie verließ das Flughafengebäude um unbemerkt zu disapparieren. Sie liebte es in sekundenschnelle von einem Ort zu verschwinden und an einem anderen wieder aufzutauchen. Genau das tat sie jetzt am Bahnhof Kings Cross. Niemand schien ihr plötzliches Erscheinen zu bemerken. Umstehende Muggel redeten sich vermutlich ein, sie müssten die junge Frau, die plötzlich vor ihnen stand, wohl einfach übersehen haben.

Noch wusste Lucy nicht, wie sie vom nicht magischen Teil des Bahnhofs zum Gleis 9 ¾ kam. Sie konnte spüren, dass die solide aussehende Absperrung zwischen den Gleisen 9 und 10 nicht ganz „normal" war. Es war schwer zu beschreiben, es war als strahlte die Magie auf dem Objekt eine Art Strahlung ab, die sie wahrnehmen konnte. Lucy hatte eine Vermutung, wie dieses Tor zum Gleis 9 ¾ funktionieren könnte, denn genau das musste diese magisch veränderte Absperrung sein. Dennoch beschloss die grünhaarige Hexe zunächst abzuwarten und zu beobachten. Sie hatte genug Zeit und sie wollte nicht durch merkwürdiges Verhalten am Muggelbahnhof auffallen. Schon bald müssten weitere Magier den Weg zum Bahnhof und letztlich zum Gleis zwischen 9 und 10 finden. Bis dahin ließ sich Lucy auf einen der ramponierten Plastiksitze plumpsen und zog ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche, ließ die ominöse Absperrung aber nicht aus den Augen.

Schon um 11.25 erschienen die ersten Hogwartsschüler. Eindeutig zu identifizieren dank mitgeführter Besen und Eulen. Lucy betrachtete sie genau, vermutlich ihre zukünftigen Schüler. Zwei ältere Jungen berichteten einander von ihren jeweiligen Quidditch-Heldentaten. Es folgte ein verschüchtertes blondes Mädchen mit ihren Eltern, vermutlich war es ihr erstes Jahr auf Hogwarts. Nur wenig später 2 Jungen und 1 Mädchen. Der kleinere schwarzhaarige trug einen Käfig mit einer auffällig schönen Schneeeule, das Mädchen mit der buschigen Lockenmähne und einem großen roten Kater, schien ihre Begleiter auf fleissigeres Lernen einschwören zu wollen, woraufhin der Dritte, ein schlaksiger Rothaariger genervt mit den Augen rollte. All diese Leute verschwanden nachdem sie sich wie zufällig an die besagte Absperrung gelehnt hatten. Wusst ich's doch, freute sich Lucy leise. Sie stand auf und ging ganz selbstverständlich mit ihrem Gepäck auf die solide Absperrung zu. In dem Moment, in dem es hätte zum Aufprall kommen müssen, schien die Realität umzuklappen. Einen Moment später stand Lucy wieder auf einem Gleis. Allerdings zeigte die Anzeigetafel nicht mehr Gleis 10 an, sondern war mit 9 ¾ beschriftet. Auch machte die gesamte Ausstattung einen altmodischeren Eindruck als zuvor. Gemütlicher. Lucy wurde klar, dass sie dieses magische Gleis mit denselben Augen sah, wie die Erstklässler, die heute zum ersten Mal den Schulzug besteigen würden.

Im Zug hatte Lucy ein Abteil für sich. Die Schüler wussten anscheinend nicht, wie sie die ungewöhnliche Hexe einschätzen sollten und mieden ihre Nähe. Lucy war es recht. Ihre Nervosität war zurückgekehrt und sie war froh, ihre Ruhe zu haben.


	3. Chapter 3

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Dies ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte. Einige weitere Kapitel sind fertig. Freue mich über Rückmeldungen._

 **01.09.2015, 10.30 Uhr, Hogwarts Express**

Die Dampflok ratterte gleichmäßig Richtung Norden, Lucy betrachtete die vorbeiziehende Landschaft um nicht von Ihrer Nervosität überwältigt zu werden. Die Natur vor dem Fenster wurde zunehmend wilder und rauher. Der stetige Nieselregen tat der landschaftlichen Schönheit keinen Abbruch. Gerne würde Lucy diese Gegend einmal genauer erkunden. Vielleicht ergab sich in den Ferien die Möglichkeit eine kleine Reise zu unternehmen.

Als es draußen zu dämmern begann, beschloss Lucy sich umzuziehen. Für gewöhnlich fühlte sie sich in ihrer Muggelkleidung sehr wohl, aber sie wollte an ihrem ersten Tag auf Hogwarts einen guten Eindruck machen und nicht unnötig aus dem Rahmen fallen. Deshalb hatte sie, drei Wochen vor ihrer Abreise, der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abgestattet und nicht nur eine neue Garnitur schwarzer Umhänge bei Madam Malkins, sondern auch etliche Bücher über Hogwarts und die Umgebung sowie eine Aufstockung ihrer Zaubertrankzutaten und etliche andere Kleinigkeiten, die sie mitzunehmen gedachte, erworben.

Diesen neuen Umhang zog sie nun an, kämmte ihre Haare und band sie zu einem möglichst ordentlichen Pferdeschwanz. Sie wusste, dass sich im Laufe der nächsten Stunden unweigerlich einzelne Haarsträhnen daraus lösen und ihr ins Gesicht fallen würden, egal wie sehr sie sich bemühte sie daran zu hindern.

Außerdem hatte sie Besseres zu tun, als sich um ihre Frisur Gedanken machen. Das Schloss kam in Sicht. Lucy staunte. Vermutlich unterschied sie sich in diesem Moment nicht sehr von den Erstklässlern, die ebenfalls in diesem Moment zum ersten Mal einen Blick auf Hogwarts werfen konnten. Erhaben thronte das Bauwerk über der wundervollen Landschaft, ohne deren Schöhnheit zu stören. Vielmehr fügte sich das riesige aber anmutige Schloss in die wilde Natur ein. Schon jetzt freute Lucy sich darauf das Bauwerk und die Umgebung zu erforschen.

Schließlich kam der Zug zum Stehen und die Referendarin stieg mit den durcheinander plappernden Schülern auf den Bahnsteig. Ein riesenhafter, bärtiger Mann rief mit durchdringender, aber nicht unfreundlicher Stimme: „Erstklässler zu mir." Trotz des freundlichen Tonfalls wirkten die angesprochenen Jungen und Mädchen angesichts des Hünen verängstigt, folgten aber ohne Zögern seinen Anweisungen dicht beieinander zu bleiben und ihm zu folgen.

Lucy ihrerseits folgte den anderen Schülern, die in die entgegengesetzte Richtung strebten. Kurze Zeit später erkannte sie, dass das Ziel eine große Anzahl wartender Kutschen waren, die von Thestralen gezogen wurden. Diese Tiere waren bekanntermaßen nur für Menschen sichtbar, die den Tod gesehen hatten. Lucy dachte daran, wie ihre Großmutter in ihren Armen eingeschlafen war.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sie bemerkte, dass jemand sie ansprach. Lucy schob den Gedanken an ihre Oma beiseite und sah sich einer Schülerin gegenüber, die sie auf etwa 15 Jahre schätzte. Das Mädchen hatte lange, blonde Haare und sah mit einem verträumten Blick in die Welt. „Wie bitte?" fragte Lucy. „Ob sie nicht einsteigen wollen? Oder warten sie auf jemanden?", wiederholte das Mädchen seine Frage. „Nein, nein, ich war nur gerade in Gedanken.", antwortete Lucy und ging auf die letzte Kutsche zu. Das Mädchen sah sie neugierig an und folgte ihr. „Sie haben bestimmt einen großohrigen Wurbelfisch erwischt.", meinte die Schülerin. Lucy hatte noch nie von einem solchen Wesen gehört, aber man lernte ja nie aus: „Einen was?". „Einen großohrigen Wurbelfisch. Er gehört zu den unsichtbaren Gedankenfischen. Vorzugsweise sucht er sich unachtsame Personen, deren Gedanken er durcheinander wirbelt.", wurde Lucy aufgeklärt. Während der Fahrt zum Schloss erläuterte jene genauer die Lebensweise des Wurbelfisches. Lucy war inzwischen sicher, dass ihr vollkommener Unsinn aufgetischt wurde, aber das Mädchen schien zu glauben, was sie erzählte. Um das Thema zu wechseln, fragte Lucy: „Wie heißt du?" „Oh, mein Name ist Luna Lovegood. Die anderen nennen mich Looney, aber das ist nicht nett gemeint." Lucy wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, aber Luna sprach weiter: „Sie sind eine neue Lehrerin." Bevor diese Aussage richtig gestellt werden konnte, hielt die Kutsche und sie stiegen aus. Luna gab dem Thestral vor der Kutsche ein Stück Brot, das sie aus ihrer Hosentasche zog und verschwand in der Menge der anderen Schüler. Erstaunt blickte Lucy ihr nach, bevor sie den Weg zum Eingangsportal fortsetzte.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Dies ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte. Einige weitere Kapitel sind fertig. Freue mich über Rückmeldungen._

 **01.09.2015, 18.10 Uhr, Eingangshalle Hogwarts**

Bevor sie eintrat reckte Lucy den Kopf und war überwältigt von der schieren Größe des Gebäudes. Als letztes betrat auch sie die Eingangshalle und blickte sich um, alles schien bestaunenswert. Die Höhe und Architektur des Gebäudes, die Einrichtung, der große Kronleuchter an der Decke, die Ritterrüstungen. Und alles steckte voller Magie, Lucy konnte es spüren. Wieder wurde sie aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als ein großer Zauberer mit silbernem Haar und Bart sie ansprach. Er schien uralt zu sein und ihre Gedanken zu erraten: „Beeindruckend, nicht wahr?" Lucy konnte nur nicken und betrachtete ihr Gegenüber. Eisblaue Augen blickten zurück. „Ähm, mein Name ist Lucy Schulz. Ich habe schriftlich mit Professor Albus Dumbledore vereinbart, dass..." „Ja, selbstverständlich. Darf ich mich vorstellen?", der Zauberer verbeugte sich, „Albus Dumbledore, wir hatten das Vergnügen. Ich freue mich Sie begrüßen zu dürfen, Miss Schulz." Der Direktor lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Kein Grund nervös zu sein. Ich werde Sie vorstellen, den Rest besprechen wir später." Er schien ein Talent dafür zu haben ihre Gedanken zu erraten. „Darf ich bitten?" er machte eine einladende Geste in Richtung der großen Flügeltür an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Lucy folgte ihm. Als sie diese Tür passierten, wiederholte sich Lucys Staunen, erneut musste sie stehenbleiben um sich umzusehen. Am beeindruckendst war die hohe Decke, die soverzaubert war, dass sie den Himmel draußen abbildete. Sterne funkelten zwischen den letzten Wolkenfetzen. Tausende schwebende Kerzen erhellten den gesamten Raum. Der riesige Raum beherbergte vier lange Tafeln, an denen Schüler saßen, parallel zueinader. Quer davor eine weitere Tafel an der anscheinend die Lehrer ihre Plätze hatten. Zwei Plätze waren frei. Lucy ließ den Blick über ihre zukünftigen Kollegen gleiten. Sie erkannte den Hünen, den sie am Bahnhof gesehen hatte, er grinste fröhlich in die Runde und winkte einzelnen Schülern zu. Daneben eine große, schlanke Frau, die sehr streng wirkte. Sie ließ den Blick über die Schüler schweifen, die inzwischen alle an den Tischen Platz gefunden hatten. Ein blonder Mann, in einen auffallenden, pflaumenblauen Umhang gekleidet, betrachtete sein Spiegelbild in einem Löffel. Eine kleine rundliche Hexe mit fröhlichem Gesicht. Ein blasser Zauberer mit großer Nase und langem schwarzem Haar. Er schaute mit grimmigem Gesicht in die Runde. Als ihre Blicke sich trafen, zuckte Lucy zusammen und wandte schnell den Blick ab. Sie spürte wie sie rot anlief und ärgerte sich über sich selbst. Sie bemerkte, dass Professor Dumbledore bereits den halben Weg zum Lehrertisch zurückgelegt hatte und sich amüsiert nach ihr umblickte. Sie wollte sich beeilen aufzuholen und stolperte prompt über ihre eigenen Füße. Mit hochrotem Kopf, in dem Bewusstsein, dass jetzt alle auf sie schauten, setzte sie ihren Weg fort. Großartiger Start ins neue Berufsleben. Wenn du so weitermachst, bist du nicht lange hier., schimpfte Lucy in Gedanken mit sich selbst. Der Schulleiter deutete ihr zwischem dem blonden Lehrer, der noch immer mit seinem Spiegelbild beschäftigt war, und der Hexe mit dem strengen Gesicht Platz zu nehmen. Sie grüßte ihre Sitznachbarn mit einem Nicken und setzte sich auf den weich gepolsterten Stuhl aus dunklem Holz und spürte, dass sie, trotz aller Aufregung, schrecklichen Hunger hatte.

Professor Dumbledore erhob sich. Augenblicklich kehrte Ruhe ein und der Direktor hatte die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller Anwesenden. Wiederum schien er Gedanken lesen zu können. „Herzlich Willkommen auf Hogwarts, auf ein neues Schuljahr. Alles Weitere nach dem Essen. Guten Appetit!" Mit diesen Worten erschienen Unmengen köstlicher Gerichte auf den Tischen. Lucy bediente sich, wie alle anderen Lehrer und Schüler, reichlich und aß mit großem Apptetit.

Während des Essens hatte sich ihr Sitznachbar bereits als Professor Lockhardt vorgestellt und nicht vergessen zu erwähnen, dass er mehrfach irgendeinen Preis für das charmanteste Lächeln gewonnen hätte und zudem der beste Mann für jegliche magische Problemstellung sei. Als er erklärte den Posten für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste übernommen zu haben, war Lucy insgeheim froh, dass er nicht ihr Mentor sein würde. Auch wenn es sich um den größten Magier des Landes handeln sollte, was sie bezweifelte, redete er für ihren Geschmack eindeutig zu viel, vor allem über sich. Sie bemühte sich, nicht unfreundlich zu sein, aber sympathisch war ihr Professor Lockhardt nicht.

Als sie endlich satt war, verschwand ihr benutztes Geschirr und Lucy wartete was weiter geschehen würde. Nach und nach verschwanden alle Teller und Schüsseln von den Tischen. Erneut stand der Schulleiter auf um das Wort an seine Schüler und Kollegen zu richten: „Nachdem jetzt hoffentlich alle satt geworden sind, möchte ich noch einige Mitteilungen machen. Zunächst möchte ich euch daraufhinweisen, dass der verbotene Wald für Schüler absolut tabu ist. Eine Liste der Gegenstände, die im Schloss untersagt sind, könnt ihr bei Mr. Filch einsehen. Ab 22.00 Uhr gilt Nachtruhe, Schüler haben sich dann nicht mehr außerhalb ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume aufzuhalten. Wie ihr bemerkt habt, gibt es dieses Jahr eine Veränderung im Kollegium. Ich freue mich Miss Schulz begrüßen zu dürfen." Lucy stand auf, als Professor Dumbledore sie vorstellte. Vereinzelt klatschten Schüler, die meisten beäugten die grünhaarige Lehrerin argwöhnisch. „Sie wird ab heute auf Hogwarts ihr Referendariat für das Fach Zaubertränke absolvieren. Professor Snape ist ihr Mentor." Der Direktor machte eine Geste in Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Lehrers am anderen Tischendes. Mit einem mulmigem Gefühl nickte Lucy diesem zu. Ihr Mentor erwiderte dies nicht, sondern blickte sie finster an, bevor sie sich wieder setzte. Lucy versuchte den unfreundlichen Blick nicht persönlich zu nehmen, dennoch steigerte sich nich unbedingt ihre Zuversicht, was ihre Tätigkeit hier anging. Der Mann schien entweder ein Griesgram zu sein. Mit einem Lächeln sähe er bestimmt gar nicht übel aus,schoss ihr durch den Kopf. Vielleicht haate er ja nur einen schlechten Tag. Aber das war nicht ihr Problem. Sie wollte möglichst viel lernen, um eines Tages selbst Lehrerin zu werden.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Dies ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte. Einige weitere Kapitel sind fertig. Freue mich über Rückmeldungen._

 **01.09.2015, 21.30 Uhr, Hogwarts Große Halle**

„Es ist an der Zeit, die neuen Schüler auf die Häuser zu verteilen.", fuhr Professor Dumbledore in seiner Ansprache fort. Er wedelte mit seinem Zauberstab und ein Stuhl, auf dem ein ramponierter Hut lag, erschien vor dem Lehrertisch. Die Erstklässler wurden gebeten sich hinter dem Stuhl aufzustellen. Daraufhin erhob sich Professor McGonagall, die Frau mit dem strengen Gesichtsausdruck neben Lucy und rief die neuen Schüler in alphabetischer Reihenfolge auf. Der Aufgerufene nahm jeweils auf dem Stuhl platz und setzte den Hut auf den Kopf. Dieser verkündete daraufhin das Haus des Schülers: Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff oder Slytherin. Gebannt verfolgte Lucy die Auswahl. Die Erstklässler versuchten mit unterschiedlichem Erfolg ihre Nervosität zu verbergen, die älteren Schüler freuten sich über jeden Neuen, der ihrem Haus zugeteilt wurde.

Als alle neuen Schüler verteilt waren, schickte der Schulleiter die gesamte Schülerschaft in ihre Betten und bat die Lehrer sich im Lehrerzimmer einzufinden. Professor Lockhardt bot sofort an, Lucy zu zeigen, wie sie dorthin gelangte. Einen Grund dies abzulehnen hatte sie nicht und so ließ sie sich von dem blonden Schönling den Weg zum Lehrerzimmer zeigen. Viel reden brauchte sie nicht, Professor Lockhardt schien vollkommen zufrieden zu sein, wenn Lucy ab und zu nickte, während er von seinen Heldentaten berichtete.

Das Lehrerzimmer stellte sich als gemütlicher Raum mit einem großem Kamin, in dem ein fröhliches Feuer prasselte, heraus. Um den runden Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes saßen bereits einige Lehrer. Diesen nickte Lucy schüchtern zu, bevor sie sich auf einen freien Platz setzte. Lockhardt nahm neben ihr Platz. Als die restlichen Lehrkräfte eintrafen, war Lucy froh, Professor Dumbledore auf ihrer anderen Seite sitzen zu haben. Ihr Mentor, Professor Snape saß ihr schräg gegenüber, der riesenhafte Bärtige daneben. Die meisten ihrer zukünftigen Kollegen musterten sie neugierig, aber bevor jemand sie etwas fragen konnte, ergriff der Schulleiter das Wort: „Liebe Kollegen, bevor ihr alle unsere Neuerwerbung", er deutete eine Verbeugung in Richtung Lucy an, „mit Fragen löchert, möchte ich noch einiges loswerden. Ich bitte Euch, zur Kenntnis zu nehmen, dass unsere junge Kollegin aus Deutschland stammt und deshalb vielleicht nicht mit allen unseren Unsitten und Redewendungen vertraut ist." Er wandte sich an Lucy: „Severus wird ihnen später ihre Räume zeigen und mit ihnen den Unterrichtsablauf besprechen." Lucy blickte zu ihrem Mentor. Dieser nickte, jedoch ohne Lucy anzusehen und mit unverändert finsterem Blick. „Die Hauslehrer möchte ich bitten, ihre jeweiligen Schüler zur Einhaltung der Hausordnung anzuhalten. Insbesondere die Unordnung in den Gemeinschaftsräumen kann ich unseren Hauselfen nicht weiter zumuten." Er räusperte sich. „Achja, Minerva. Sind die Stundenpläne für die Schüler fertig geworden?" Professor McGonagallließ einen großen Stapel Papiere in der Mitte des Tisches erscheinen, was den Schulleiter anscheinend zufriedenstellte. „Gut, dass wärs. Weitere Fragen?" Keiner der Anwesenden äußerte sich. Professor Dumbledore wandte sich nun direkt an Lucy: „Wenn sie möchten, werde ich ihnen morgen nach dem Abendessen das Schloss zeigen. Es wäre angebracht, wenn Sie sich schnell zurechtfinden." „Vielen Dank, ich möchte möglichst schnell das Gebäude kennenlernen.", antwortete sie. Professor Dumledore nickte ihr freundlich zu, wünschte allen einen schönen Abend, und verabschiedete sich, er hätte noch einiges zu erledigen.

Lucy blieb mit den anderen zurück. Es war Professor McGonagall, die sie als Erstes ansprach: „Wo genau haben Sie gelebt in Deutschland?" Lucy gab Auskunft, dass sie in Schleswig-Holstein, nördlich von Kiel zu Hause sei." „Ich habe einige Zeit in Berlin gelebt.", erklärte die Lehrerin ihr Interesse, „eine interessante Stadt. Wie gefällt Ihnen das Vereinigte Königreich?" „Die Landschaft hier oben ist wunderschön. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, die Gegend zu erkunden.", beantwortete Lucy die Frage. Auch die übrigen Lehrer hatten scheinbar endlos viele Fragen an sie. Einerseits war die junge Hexe froh, mit ihren Kollegen ins Gespräch zu kommen, andererseits war sie inzwischen wirklich müde und wäre gerne bald schlafen gegangen. Besonders Professor Lockhardt hörte nicht auf sie zuzutexten. Schließlich kam Hilfe von unerwarteter Seite. „Jetzt ist's genug. Ich erwarte, dass sie zum Unterricht morgen früh ausgeschlafen sind.", blaffte Professor Snape sie an. „Folgen Sie mir." Damit verließ er den Raum. Lucy war zu müde um über die Unverschämtheit, ihr die Schuld daran zu geben, geben, dass es so spät geworden war, verärgert zu sein. Mit verwirrter Miene verabschiedete sie sich von den übrigen Kollegen. Anschließend beeilte sie sich ihrem rätselhaften Mentor zu folgen. Lucy versuchte sich den Weg einzuprägen, verlor aber schnell die Übersicht. Sie liefen durch endlose Korridore bogen scheinbar willkürlich ab, benutzten hinter Wandbehängen verborgene Treppen und waren noch immer nicht am Ziel. Lediglich dass sie sich stetig abwärts bewegten war Lucy klar.

Als sie eine weitere Treppe hinuntereilten, Professor Snape schien keinerlei Rücksicht auf sie nehmen zu wollen, sackte sie plötzlich mit einem Bein in einer Treppenstufe ein, die gar keine war. Sich wieder zu befreien war gar nicht so einfach. „Einen Augenblick bitte.", rief sie dem Zaubertranklehrer zu, der natürlich weitergehastet war. Er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet, dass er kein Verständnis für ihre Situation aufbrachte. Nachdem er ihr einige Zeit bei ihren Befreiungsversuchen zugeschaut hatte, Lucy war zu stolz diesen Griesgram um Hilfe zu bitten, kam er auf sie zu um sie herauszuziehen. Er packte ihren Arm und zog ungeduldig daran. Allerdings so heftig, dass er selber den Halt auf den Stufen verlor und auf der Treppe neben Lucy aufschlug. Mit einem Ausdruck der Verwirrung sah er sie an. Seine dunklen Augen erzeugten bei Lucy ein seltsames Gefühl im Magen. Trotzdem war die Situation so komisch, dass sie nur mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken konnte.

„Was müssen sie auch so tolpatschig sein?" gab Professor Snape sofort ihr die Schuld. „Kann ich wissen, dass die Stufe nicht fest ist?", fragte Lucy zurück. „Sind sie eine Hexe oder nicht?" kam prompt die Antwort, während er grob an ihrem Arm zerrte. „Wie soll ich bei ihrem Tempo auch noch jede Stufe prüfen?" wollte Lucy daraufhin wissen und schafft es schließlich ihr eingeklemmtes Bein zu befreien. „Nicht mein Problem." Damit schien für ihn das Thema erledigt zu sein. Schnell ließ er ihren Arm los und eilte weiter. Lucy humpelte hinterher. Die Wände hier unten bestanden aus bloßem Fels, Fackeln erhellten die Korridore wo zuvor Kronleuchter in regelmäßigen Abständen angebracht gewesen waren. Ihr Mentor blieb vor einer groben Eichentür stehen. „Ihre Räume. Ich erwarte sie morgen eine Stunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn im Klassenraum. Dort drüben." Er deutete auf eine Tür schräg gegenüber und verschwand am Ende des Korridors.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Dies ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte. Einige weitere Kapitel sind fertig. Freue mich über Rückmeldungen._

 **01.09.2015, 23.20 Uhr, Lucys Räume**

Verdattert stand Lucy im Korridor. Wie zum Teufel sollte ihr Referendariat ablaufen, wenn ihr Mentor sich weigerte mit ihr zu sprechen?

Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihren Räumen: Als erstes ein Arbeitszimmer, hinter der Tür am anderen Ende dieses Raumes Wohnzimmer, Schlafzimmer und Bad. Die Wände bestanden wie der Gang draussen aus blanken Fels. In jedem Zimmer gab es einen Kamin. Die Aufgabe, das Ganze etwas wohnlicher zu gestalten, würde Lucy morgen angehen. Heute war sie erledigt. Schnell legte sie Kleidung für den nächsten Tag zurecht, um anschließend ins Bett zu gehen.

Trotz ihrer Müdigkeit fiel es Lucy schwer einzuschlafen. Zu viel ging ihr durch den Kopf. Was erwartete sie morgen? Konnte sie sich mit ihrem Mentor arrangieren? Würde sie Anschluss an die Kollegen finden? Das war Lucy schon immer schwer gefallen. Sie war nicht direkt schüchtern, aber sie redete nicht gerne. So dauerte es meistens recht lange bis sie Freundschaften schloss. Tausend Gedanken schwirrten ihr durch den Kopf, die sich schließlich in ihren Träumen fortsetzten. Unruhig wälzte sie sich hin und her. Lange bevor ihr Weckzauber sie geweckt hätte, erwachte Lucy. Dieselben Gedanken wie vor dem Einschlafen hielten sie davon ab noch einmal einzuschlummern. Schließlich stand sie auf, ging duschen und kleidete sich sorgfältig an. Haare zusammengebunden und sie war fertig. Fast eine Stunde zu früh. Bis es Zeit war zum Frühstück zu gehen, versuchte Lucy sich mit einem Buch abzulenken: „Die Geschichte von Hogwarts".

Auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle verirrte sie sich allerdings gründlich. Nur durch das Verwenden eines Orientierungszaubers erreichte sie schließlich ihr Ziel. Professor Lockhardt winkte ihr fröhlich zu als sie zum Lehrertisch ging. Seine gute Laune prallte allerdings an Lucy ab und sie hörte gar nicht richtig zu, während er neben ihr unentwegt sprach. „Hm", machte Lucy als sie das Gefühl hatte nach ihrer Meinung gefragt worden zu sein. „Wunderbar, dann hole ich sie heute abend ab." „Wiebitte?", fragte Lucy erschrocken. Verwirrt sah Professor Lockhardt sie an:„Sie haben doch gerade gesagt, dass sie heute abend mit mir etwas trinken gehen?" „Nein! Also heute abend geht wirklich nicht.", versuchte Lucy das Unheil abzuwenden. „Dann morgen?" „Vielleicht. Ich muss sehen, wie ich meine Zeit einteilen kann.", versuchte sie diplomatisch um eine Verabredung mit dem eingebildeten Lehrer herum zu kommen. „Ich muss jetzt auch dringend los." Das war nicht einmal gelogen. Wollte Lucy zur angesagten Zeit im Klassenzimmer sein, blieb ihr tatsächlich nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Etwas außer Atem, kam Lucy wieder in den Kerkern an. Kräftig klopfte sie an die Tür. „Herein", hörte sie von drinnen und trat ein. „Kommen Sie rein und machen sich nützlich anstatt meine Tür einzuschlagen. Und ich erwarte etwas mehr Pünktlichkeit." Professor Snape stand mit dem Rücken zu ihr am Pult. „Kann ich was dafür, dass Lockhardt mich beim Frühstück vollquatscht?" versuchte Lucy sich zu rechtfertigen. Sie war verärgert. Sie hasste es zu spät zu sein, auch wenn es sich nur um lächerliche zwei Minuten handelte. Und dann war es tatsächlich Lockhardts Schuld. Ihr Mentor hatte sich umgewandt und blickte sie abschätzig an: „Regeln sie ihre privaten Angelegeheiten mit dem Schnösel außerhalb ihrer Arbeitszeit. Ich erwarte, dass sie ihren Aufgaben mit höchster Aufmerksamkeit nachkommen. Pünktlichkeit und Fleiß versteht sich von selbst." Lucy schluckte ihren Ärger über die harsche Ansage herunter. „In Ordnung." „Nur damit Sie's wissen: Wenns nach mir gegangen wäre, wären sie nicht hier.", damit ging Professor Snape wieder seiner Tätigkeit nach. Er schien Listen auf seinem Pult zu sortieren und zu vergleichen.

Unerwünscht war sie also, wurde dazu von vornherein als faul und unfähig eingeschätzt. So hatte Lucy sich ihren Start auf Hogwarts nicht vorgestellt. Sie fühlte sich mies. So schnell wollte sie allerdings nicht aufgeben. „Was kann ich tun?", fragte sie stattdessen.

„Zutaten vorbereiten.", kam die wenig nützliche Antwort. „Welcher Trank, wieviel Schüler?", einsilbig konnte Lucy auch. „Trank der lebenden Toten, neun Schüler, siebte Klasse." Wenn das alles an Infos war, musste ihr Mentor damit leben, was sie draus machte, beschloss Lucy. Sie schaute sich im Klassenraum um. Anden Wänden waren verschiedenartige Glasgefäße, gefüllt mit farbigen Flüssigkeiten, in denen die unterschiedlichsten Zauberwesen konserviert waren. Schaurig, und interessant. Aber dafür hatte sie jetzt keine Zeit. Im den hinteren zwei Dritteln standen die Schülertische, jeder Platz mit einer kleinen Feuerstelle für einen Kessel versehen. Vorne stand das Lehrerpult, ein großer dunkler Klotz. Die gesamte Wand dahinter wurde von deckenhohen Schränken eingenommen. Inder Ecke eine weitere Tür. Lucy öffnete die Wandschränke, auf der Suche nach den Zutaten für den genannten Trank und dem Werkzeug, dass sie für die Vorbereitungen brauchen würde. Professor Snape schien sie weiterhin ignorieren zu wollen.

Der erste Schrank enthielt Lehrbücher für die verschiedenen Klassenstufen, sowie weiterführende Fachliteratur. Gerne würde Lucy einmal in das eine oder andere Exemplar reinlesen. Die nächste Tür offenbarte Unmengen von Glasgefäßen, Waagen, Schneidbrettern, Messern und Mörsern. Im dritten fand die angehende Lehrerin schließlich alles was man sich an Zaubertrankzutaten nur wünschen konnte. Rasch ging sie im Kopf die benötigten Zutaten durch und war erleichert als ihr nach und nach alle einfielen. Sie würde das Rezept nicht nachschlagen müssen. Sie überschlug die Mengen im Kopf und stellte alles auf den ersten Schülertisch, da Snape das Lehrerpult mit seinen Papieren vereinnahmte.

Die Baldrian- und Affodilwurzeln schnitt Lucy so zu, dass die Stücke in etwa der benötigten Menge entsprach. Genaues abwiegen, sowie die weitere Verarbeitung der Wurzeln sollte den Schülern überlassen bleiben. Die Schlafbohnen bedurften keiner weiteren Zuwendung ihrerseits, während sie den vorbereiteten Sud aus Wermut langsam auf Temperatur brachte. Zu schnelles Erhitzen würde die Inhaltsstoffe schädigen. Mittels eines pfiffigen Zaubers, den sie aus einem alten Lehrbuchs erlernt hatte, brachte Lucy ihr kleines Feuer unter dem Sud dazu, exakt die korrekte Temperatur zu halten und diese langsam zu steigern. Auch Handwerkszeug von dem Lucy dachte, dass es nicht zur Grundausstattung der Schüler gehörte, legte sie bereit. Schließlich war sie zufrieden mit ihrer Vorbereitung. Ohne ein Wort räumte Professor Snape schließlich seine Papiere fort und öffnete die Klassenraumtür, woraufhin die Schüler hereinströmten.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Dies ist meine erste selbst geschriebene Geschichte. Einige weitere Kapitel sind fertig. Freue mich über Rückmeldungen.  
_

 _Hoffe die Titeländerung vor kurzem hat keinen verwirrt._

 **02.09.2015, 07.55 Uhr, Klassenraum Zaubertränke**

Die Schüler dieser Klasse waren ihr nicht vollkommen unbekannt. Das seltsame blonde Mädchen aus der Kutsche war darunter, ebenso die drei Teenager, die ihr am Bahnhof Kings Cross begegnet waren. Gemeinsam setzten die vier sich an einen Tisch. Lucy wunderte sich darüber, dass die Schüler ungewöhnlich still waren. Sie hatte mehr Unruhe und Geplauder zwischen den Schülern erwartet, zumal der Unterricht noch nicht einmal begonnen hatte.

Professor Snape trat ans Pult. Sofort wurde es noch stiller, falls das möglich war. „Ich wundere mich, viele von Ihnen heute, trotz mangelnden Talentes, in diesem Kurs zu finden." Er grinste unangenehm. „Wie Sie wissen erfolgen Ende des Jahres die UTZ-Prüfungen. Sie werden ihre Anstrengungen vervielfältigen. Der Schulleiter erwartet von Ihnen, dass Sie der Schule keine Schande machen. Ich bezweifle dies."

Die Schüler schienen solche Ansprachen gewöhnt zu sein. Sie blickten mehr oder weniger alle auf ihre Tische, schienen möglichst nicht persönlich auffallen zu wollen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien der Name des heutigen Zaubertrankes an der Tafel, sowie eine Seitenzahl. „Beginnen Sie."

Bücher wurden aufgeschlagen, Feuer angezündet, Kessel hervorgeholt. Noch immer herrschte weitestgehend Schweigen. Lucy war beeindruckt, mochte aber den Ton nicht in dem ihr Mentor seine Schüler ansprach. Dieser ging derweil durch die Reihen und begutachtete die Anstrengungen der Sechstklässler. Nicht unbedingt wohlmeinend. Lucy hatte bisjetzt etwas abseits gestanden und zugehört, kam sich nun aber ziemlich blöd vor. Von ihrem Mentor schien sie keine weiteren Instruktionen erwarten zu können. Deshalb begann Lucy ebenfalls die Arbeiten der Schüler zu betreuen.

Als Erstes nahm sie die Vorgehensweise von Miss Lovegood unter die Lupe. Sie beobachtete eine Weile deren Arbeitsweise, dann regte sie an nocheinmal die Verarbeitung der Schlafbohnen zu überdenken. Diese schien sie nämlich tiefkühlen zu wollen, anstatt sie bei optimalerweise 7°-10° Celsius zu verarbeiten. Nach diesem Anstoss fand Luna ihren Fehler selber und arbeitete weiter an ihrem Trank, auch wenn sie hin und wieder gedanklich weit fort zu sein schien. Ähnlich verfuhr Lucy bei anderen Schülern. Technisch machte die Klasse einen fortgeschrittenen Eindruck, Fehler schienen meist aus mangelnder Konzentration zu resultieren. Außerdem wurde oft nicht mit der nötigen Genauigkeit gearbeitet.

Während Lucy versuchte die Schüler so auf ihre Fehler aufmerksam zu machen, dass sie diese selbst finden und daraus lernen konnten, betitelte Professor Snape die Schüler als Trottel und Schlimmeres, wenn er einen Fehltritt entdeckte. Dabei hatte Lucy den Eindruck, dass die Slytherinschüler weniger zu leiden hatten, als der Rest der Gruppe. War ihr Mentor parteiisch?

Als Lucy gegen Ende der Stunde einen blonden Slytherinjungen fragte ob sein Trank denn zurzeit die richtige Färbung angenommen habe, wurde ihr Rat nicht wie bisher dankbar angenommen, sondern sie erlebte eine Überraschung. „Sie haben mir gar nichts zu sagen. Ich denke sowieso nicht, dass sie noch lange hier sind.", gab der Junge überheblich zurück. Lucy wusste nicht, wie sie darauf reagieren sollte. Sie spürte wie sie rot wurde. Seine Banknachbarn fanden das Ganze höchst amüsant. Jetzt musste eine Reaktion von ihr kommen. „Strafarbeit für sie. Wer das weiterhin lustig findet, darf sich anschließen." Lucy hatte keine Ahnung, ob und wie Strafarbeiten verhängt wurden. Dass musste sie nach der Unterrichtseinheit ihren Mentor fragen. Aber zunächst hatte sie etwas getan. Die betroffenen Schüler tuschelten untereinander, aber keiner wagte einen weiteren Kommentar. Lucy wertete dies als Erfolg. Sie wandte sich ab, um ihre Runde fortzusetzen, als die Glocke das Ende der Stunde ankündigte.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anmerkung des Autors:_

 _Alle Figuren sind Eigentum von J. . Ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Erzählungen._

 _Freue mich über Rückmeldungen._

 **02.09.2015, 09.30 Uhr, Klassenraum Zaubertränke**

Der Geräuschpegel stieg schlagartig an. Die Schüler sammelten ihr Arbeitszeug zusammen, um in die Pause zu gehen. „Ruhe.", intervenierte Professor Snape. „Sie füllen eine Probe ihrer Tränke in ein Reagenzglas und geben es zur Bewertung ab, bevor Sie den Raum verlassen." Bald darauf lagen neun Zaubertrankproben auf dem Lehrerpult und die Tür fiel hinter den Schülern ins Schloss.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein, meinen Schülern Strafarbeiten zu geben?", blaffte ihr Mentor Sie an. „Ich..." „Sie maßen sich Freiheiten an, die Ihnen nicht zustehen. Ich werde dies nicht weiter dulden." Lucy spürte, dass sie den Tränen nahe war. Und sie war zornig. „Was sollte ich denn tun? Mich von einem Schüler beleidigen lassen?" Entschlossen blickte sie Professor Snape an, der wütend zurückstarrte. „Ich erwarte, dass Sie nie wieder meine Authorität untergraben.", damit wollte er gehen. „Wie soll ich denn arbeiten, wenn Sie mir nicht sagen, was ich tun soll?", rief Lucy ihm nach, halb wütend, halb verzweifelt. Der Zauberer drehte sich halb zu ihr um, warf ihr einen verächtlichen Blick zu und eilte davon.

Hatte sie sich wirklich so dumm angestellt? War sie im Unrecht? Unsicher blieb Lucy im Klassenraum zurück. Sie räumte die Überreste des vorherigen Unterrichts weg und reinigte die Tische. Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange. Ärgerlich wischte Lucy diese fort. Sie wusste noch nicht einmal, wann die nächste Klasse kam. Snape hatte ihr keinen Unterrichtsplan zukommen lassen.

„Wo ist denn Severus?", erschrocken drehte Lucy sich um. Professor McGonagall stand hinter ihr. „Ich weiß nicht", stammelte sie, „aber haben Sie vielleicht einen Unterrichtsplan für mich?" Professor McGonagall sah sie verwirrt an. „Professor Snape muss vergessen haben, mir einen zu geben.", versuchte Lucy ihre Situation zu erklären. „So?", die ältere Lehrerin sah sie mit einem seltsamen Geichtsausdruck an, den Lucy nicht deuten konnte. Sie holte einen Bogen Papier hervor, auf dem kurz darauf Lucys Unterrichtseinheiten erschienen, und reichte ihn der jüngeren Kollegin. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen?", fragte sie. „Alles bestens.", log Lucy und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. Professor McGonagall verabschiedete sich von ihr. Lucy studierte ihren Stundenplan. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass heute tatsächlich kein weiterer Unterricht stattfinden sollte.

Gerne hätte Lucy sich jetzt in Ihrem Bett verkrochen. Sie hatte Bauchschmerzen, wenn sie an die kommende Zeit auf Hogwarts dachte. Stattdessen beschloss sie die Zeit zur Erkundung des Schlosses zu nutzen. Sorgfältig prägte sie sich alle wichtigen Wege ein, dann entdeckte sie die Bibliothek. Die schiere Masse fesselnder Literatur war überwältigend. Lucy stöberte in den Reihen und unterhielt sich kurz mit der Bibliotekarin Madam Pince. Die Frau wirkte streng, war aber nicht unfreundlich.

Lucy stieg auch auf den Astronomieturm, fand den Krankenflügel und unterhielt sich mit verschiedenen Porträts. Zum Mittagessen war sie nicht erschienen und auch abends verspürte sie weder Hunger, noch das Bedürfnis sich mit Lockhardt zu unterhalten oder Professor Snape zu sehen. Sie vergrub sich mit einem Buch aus der Bibliothek in ihrem Zimmer. Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür.


End file.
